Once a Queen, Always a Queen
by ChuckBassLOVA
Summary: And she is, even without followers, without her Prince Charming, Blair Cornelia Waldorf is and always will be a Queen.


I Dont Own Gossip Girl I did write this story all by my self though. Teet Teet :)

**Summary**: And she is, even without followers, without her Prince Charming, Blair Cornelia Waldorf is and always will be a Queen. Blairs POV

**Just something I wrote a LONG time ago **

--

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She could feel all the eyes in the classroom carving painful scars into her porcelain skin that was, at that moment, threatening to break. Everyone was staring at her, mostly with disgust but others just laughed quietly and whispered cruelly about her "Dirty Little Secret" amongst each other. It had been a week since everyone found out, shouldn't there be another scandal in the air, shouldn't people be looking at someone else, judging someone more worthy of being judged. She smiled too her self. How naive could she get?. She was Blair Waldorf people would never stop looking at her, they would never stop talking about her. And even if she felt like she was unnoticed sometimes, she would never be completely out of the spotlight. She sighed loudly, she had always wanted to be the center of attention, the star in her movie. But, now it just felt like the writers of her oh-so-perfect script had suddenly begun to hate the character they had created and decided to make her life, her feelings, and her world spin out of control. She again noticed something that made her smile annoyingly. Wasn't she supposed to control her life, be the writer of her "oh so perfect" script. Her smile turned to a small frown when it clicked that she wasn't any of those things, never had been. She had gotten too late to turn her application in and other people had gotten the job. Her mother, her "friends", her ex-boyfriend, society. They had all gotten there first, they were there from the beginning. They controlled her life, her script, her everything. Now, now they had all gone astray, they had gone on strike and now she should be able to control her life, now it was up to her. No. No. No.

She looked down at her blank paper. Blair along with the rest of the class was supposed to be writing, or at least attempting to write, a short piece on something personal to them. She picked up her overly priced pen and for the first time in a long time started to actually write something other then notes to her "friends".

_Somebody once told me that life is not the movie i wish it was, that not everything will fall into place and that there are barely ever happy endings in this world. I wish I could say that was a lie, that life is like those black and white movies I watch, where everything is good and everyone is happy, where everyone gets their own happily ever after. But, I can't, I used to be able to, I used to be sure that me and my very own prince charming would end up living happily with two children in a big house and everything would be Perfect, just the way I like it. But now, now that has been trashed,I no longer am so blind towards reality, now I agree with that somebody who spoke words too wise for me __to comprehend. At least not at that moment. See, this movie that I've always dreamed of has taken a turn for the worst. My writers have all gone on strike leaving me with the painful task of actually writing my own life out. All the good actors have left, abandoning me with all the ordinary people who blend in with the surroundings and I fear I am slowly becoming one of those people as well. The props could be easily bought at any Walmart and the seats are all empty. If you ask me this movies bound to go straight to video._

She put her pen down not paying to much attention as it rolled loudly onto the floor. With wide eyes she picked up her writing and read it over. She couldn't believe she had just written that all. She was at the last words, a smile slowly crossing her embarrassed and amazed face, when the bells piercing screams rang through her ears and she stood up hurriedly. Stuffing her assignment in one of her text books before walking briskly out of the classroom, head held high, confidence in her eyes and giving off the vibe that made every one around want to bow as if she were a queen. And she is, even without followers, without her Prince Charming, Blair Cornelia Waldorf is and always will be a Queen.


End file.
